Tea's Two Proposals
by LightningStrike83
Summary: Two souls, two different proposals. How can Tea deal with the surprises that both Yugi and Yami Yugi have in store for her? Tea x Yugi & Yami Yugi
**Author's Note** : Hey there everyone~

This is a sequel to the fic "Caught In The Middle" that I wrote sometime ago~ Just like then, this was supposed to be a gift for my friend ShadowedLove97~

Honestly, I'm proud of the way this first part turned out too because I always wanted to write a duel and this was the perfect way of doing it *o*

* * *

Today was the day, I could feel it! I've been anticipating this day for so long, and I'm sure that day was the day that the dream finally becomes a reality!

Hi, my name's Tea Gardner. I'm currently waiting on my boyfriend, the one and only Yugi Mutou. Actually, that's not right. You see, my boyfriend isn't just Yugi. Around his neck he carries an ancient artifact called the Millennium Puzzle and deep within that puzzle resides the soul of a Pharaoh from 5000 years ago. Yugi shares his body with this Pharaoh from time to time, and because of this, The Pharaoh is my boyfriend also. I'd be lying if I said it was a little weird that I'm dating two people at once, even though they only have one body among them, but honestly, I really like them both and they both liked me back so we all decided to make it work. It's been tough, but we're all happy and that's all I could ever ask for.

Well, actually, if I'm to be honest, I could ask for a little more. It's been about 20 months since the two of us got together and I've been wishing for our relationship to advance a little more. As much as I wished for it, I'm unsure that Yugi and The Pharaoh would be ready for marriage at this point so I was at least hoping the three of us could live together. Maybe get an apartment or something. It'd at least be nice.

However, my wishful thinking of marriage was strong in me today. Earlier today, I received a call from The Pharaoh, him asking me to meet me. He said it was very important and wanted to "propose something to me". I have a very, very strong feeling that the two of them are actually going to propose! After all, why else would The Pharaoh specifically say "propose"? I'm so excited!

I clutched my purse, and searched around the area for him. I was so excited that I could feel myself trembling! I bet any passersby would think I was weird, but I didn't care. I was just so excited that I could barely contain it!

Eventually, I managed to see him in the distance. I waved at him as soon as I could, and he waved back, acknowledging where I was in the process. As soon as he approached me, I greeted him happily, which made him smile. It made me smile back. I said to him, "So Pharaoh, where did you want to go for this, "proposal"?"

"Actually Tea, I was hoping we could do it here, right now." He kneeled down until he was on one knee, and took my hand. My face began to turn a bright red colour with blush. This was it! This was happening right here and now! I couldn't believe it! He's actually going to propose!

"Tea Gardner, I was wondering if you would do me the honours of,"

This was it! IT'S FINALLY COMING!

"Facing me in a duel."

"A… WHAT?!"

* * *

The ground beneath my feet began to rise up as it took me to my side of the arena. I'll be honest, I was feeling pretty frustrated right now. All of the drama and all of the setup he did, just for a duel?!

I'll admit, I have myself to blame. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, but still. If he wanted to duel me THAT badly, he should've used a different word other than "propose". I don't even know why he wants to duel me. It's quite uncommon for me to duel and I'm not as skilled as him. However, he said it was important and it needed to be done so I couldn't say no.

The platform I was on locked in place was it was up high enough. I took a few steps forward and placed my deck on the deck area. The Pharaoh and I decided to have our duel in the same arena where he defeated Johnny Steps a long time ago. He thought it'd be a great idea to use this arena since it holds memories of our first day alone together. I must admit, it was really sweet and romantic of him to think of coming here.

On the other side of the arena, The Pharaoh's platform locked in its place and he placed his deck, ready to duel. He flashed a smile at me. "Thank you for this Tea. I promise to give you an unforgettable duel."

"I'll do my best to do the same!" I responded back, but I knew that wouldn't be true. I've won my fair share of duels in the past and I know a lot about the game of Duel Monsters, but I still knew my skill level was nowhere near The Pharaoh's. Even still though, I was determined to give it my best for him! I've modified my deck a bit, just so I'll be able to hold my own. I've taken notes and lessons from watching him play the game so I'm hoping that they'll pay off.

"LET'S DUEL!" we both exclaimed, causing the arena to activate and start. The screen in front of us displayed two of the same number; "4000", indicating both of our life points.

I drew five cards from my deck and examined them. There wasn't all that much to them if I were to be honest. Just a couple of monsters and a few spell cards. Nothing I could really use at the moment.

"If you don't mind Tea, I'd like to begin things off." The Pharaoh called out. I responded back. "Sure, I don't mind!"

"Then in that case, I'll begin things off with my Pot Of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck right away." He drew his cards and examined them, smiling soon afterward which meant he knew exactly what he wanted to do. "I'll activate my spell card, Card Destruction."

I was a bit shocked that he would play that card right away. It's a spell card that has both players discard their entire hands and draw the same amount that they discarded. Usually one would play the key cards in their hands first before activating so that they wouldn't go to waste. But that wasn't the case this time. Did he get a bad hand or something?

Pushing back the thoughts, I got rid of my hand and drew five new cards. I examined these new ones, and I have to say, they were a lot better off for me. On my turn, I'd be able to put a scare into The Pharaoh hopefully.

"I'll now activate my spell card, Polymerization! Fusing my Berformet and Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts that are in my hand in order to create, Chimera, The Flying Mythical Beast!"

A giant two-headed beast appeared on the battlefield. This was The Pharaoh's signature fusion monster. It would be tough to take down, seeing as it had 2100 attack points, but if all goes well, I should be able to defeat it.

"It's your move Tea."

"Here I go!" I exclaimed. I drew a card from my deck, which turned out to be the Magician of Faith, my favourite card. I put her in my hand and saved her for later. "I'll summon my Shining Friendship in attack mode!"

A green, round fairy appeared on my side of the battlefield. It may not be much, seeing as it only has 1300 attack points, but I had a special card in my hand that would help it out.

"I'll equip my monster with the spell card, Mage Power!"

A mystical energy began to surround my Shining Friendship, causing it to feel more buff. Mage Power is a card that increases my monster's attack points by 500 for every spell or trap card that's on my side of the field, including it. So far, it was at 1800 attack points; still not enough to take down his Chimera.

I plucked a trap card from my hand and set it face down, saying to the Pharaoh "I'll set one card face down. Thanks to this, my Shining Friendship gains an additional 500 attack bringing it up to 2300 attack points!"

"Impressive Tea, now you can take down my Chimera."

"You bet! Which is exactly what I'm going to do now! Shining Friendship, attack his Chimera!"

My fairy flew over to his beast and punched it right in his face, causing the hologram of Chimera to shatter into pieces, and causing The Pharaoh to lose 200 life points because of the difference in our monsters' attack. He was at 3800 life points right now, while I still was at 4000. It wasn't bad for a start, but I still had a long ways to go.

"With my Chimera destroyed, his effect activates which allows me to resurrect Berformet from my graveyard!"

His four armed beast, that was originally used as part of the fusion, came to his side of the field and snarled at my monster. I was tempted to play another card, but held off and ended my turn.

The Pharaoh drew a card from his deck this time and immediately flipped it over, revealing what it was. "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon and I'll have it destroy your Mage Power!"

A large whirlwind surrounded the battlefield, one so large that it managed to destroy the essence that was surrounding my monster. With Mage Power gone, my Shining Friendship was now back to 1300 attack points.

"Now Berformet! Attack her Shining Friendship!"

And with one claw swipe, Berformet immediately destroyed my monster and sent it to the graveyard and caused my life points to drop to 3900. The Pharaoh ended his turn after the attack and allowed me to go. I drew a monster and immediately played it. "I play my Dark Valkyria!"

Dark Valkyria was one of my stronger monsters in my deck. I was lucky to have drawn her when I did. Things weren't over yet though. "I'll activate my spell card, Double Summon! This allows me to summon one additional monster this turn, but instead, I'll Gemini Summon my Dark Valkyria, which makes it an effect monster now."

Gemini Monsters are a special breed of monster in which they are treated as a normal monster while they're face up on the field, but if you "Gemini Summon" them, they become an effect monster. Usually they have some powerful effects which is why you need to summon them twice.

"I'll activate my Dark Valkyria's special ability and place one Spell Counter on her, which raises her attack by 300 points, making it 2100!"

I had enough attack points to take down his Berformet with ease, but I had a better thought in mind.

"I'll activate her other special ability and remove her spell counter to destroy your Berformet!"

Immediately, Berformet's hologram shattered and he was sent to the graveyard, which left the Pharaoh wide open. "Attack Dark Valkyria!"

Dark Valkyria flew over to the Pharaoh's side of the field and blew a gust of wind onto him, which caused his life points to reduce down to 2000. I was half way there. This duel hasn't been bad so far, but things were just getting started for us, and usually The Pharaoh works best under pressure. I knew it was only going to get harder from here on out.

"It's my turn now!" He drew from his deck, then plucked a card from his hand. "I'll sent my Alpha The Magnet Warrior from my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon The Tricky from my hand!"

A humanoid figure with a crab claw and a question mark for a face, wearing a cape appeared on the field. I was in trouble. The Tricky is a monster that possesses 2000 attack points, 200 more than my Valkyria.

"I'm not done yet! I sacrifice my Tricky to summon Dark Magician Girl to the field!"

One of my favourite monsters of all time, Dark Magician Girl, was the next to take the front line. I was still in just as much trouble, as she also possesses 2000 attack points.

"And now, my Dark Magician Girl draws upon the power of the Dark Magician in my graveyard that I discarded earlier thanks to Card Destruction, which now give her a 300 attack point boost; bringing her up to 2300 attack points!

And now, Dark Magician Girl, destroy her Dark Valkyria!"

The Dark Magician Girl floated over to my monster, charging up a spell of magical energy to destroy her with. However, I quickly reached for my trap card and flipped it over. "I activate Waboku!"

A magical shield appeared in front of my monster and shielded her from the attack, preventing any harm or destruction to come my way thanks to Waboku's effect. With the attack over, The Pharaoh placed a card face down and ended his turn, throwing it over to me again. I drew my card and grimaced, as it wasn't a card I was hoping for.

"I summon Fairy Archer, in defense mode, then I'll switch my Dark Valkyria to defense mode also."

This was all I could do for the time being, just build up my defense. I had nothing in my hand powerful enough to take down his Dark Magician Girl so I had to stall until I could draw something that would.

There was one other thing I could do in my turn though. "I activate my Fairy Archer's effect! For every Light monster on my side of the field, you take 400 points of damage!"

My fairy shot an arrow at The Pharaoh that pierced right through him, causing him to decrease to 1600 life points this time. If I kept this up, he'd be out of life points soon. I feared though that my Fairy Archer wouldn't be lasting long out on the field.

"My turn! I'll activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity! Which has us draw cards until there's 6 in both of our hands!"

The Pharaoh and I both drew cards from our hands until it was full. He drew 6 cards and I drew 4 from our respective decks. I examined my cards; they weren't bad but nothing that could help me out immediately.

"I'll now activate Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card from my hand to my graveyard, I get to return my Dark Magician to my hand. And now I'll reveal my face down! Sage's Stone! Since I have a Dark Magician Girl in play, I get to special summon a Dark Magician from my hand or deck, and luckily, my Dark Magician just returned from my graveyard. Come on out!"

The Pharaoh's signature, and favourite magician appeared right next to his Dark Magician Girl. Now that both of his magicians were out, I knew I was in for trouble.

"Now, my Dark Magician! Destroy Dark Valkyria with Dark Magic Attack!"

A large magical energy blast shattered my monster to pieces, sending it to the graveyard.

"And now, Dark Magician Girl! Destroy her Fairy Archer!"

Following suit was another attack that sent my last monster to the grave. After that, he ended his turn and handed control over to me. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I had to hope that my cards would help me out of this ordeal.

I drew a card from my deck, revealing itself to be my Light Effigy card. I knew I could use this monster to bring out my most powerful card that I currently had in my hand, but I had no way of keeping it out on the field long enough to use it.

I scanned my hand and noticed my Magician of Faith that was in my hand. An idea began to form in my head, perhaps I wouldn't need to keep it out on the field for too long. It would be risky but I had to give it a shot.

I plucked my Magician of Faith from my hand and placed it face down on my side of the field. "I'll set a monster and end my turn!"

"Very well then Tea." The Pharaoh exclaimed as he drew from his deck. He flipped his newly drawn card over. "I'll equip my Dark Magician Girl with Magic Formula which increases her attack points to 2700!

Now! Dark Magician! Destroy her face down monster!"

The Dark Magician led the assault one more time, destroying my monster with ease. However, upon reveal of my monster, her effect was triggered.

"My Magician of Faith's effect activates, which allows me to return one spell card from my graveyard to my hand!"

I didn't waste any time selecting the card to return; I knew exactly which one I wanted.

"And now, my Dark Magician Girl! Attack her life points directly!"

The other magician flew over to me and attacked me with a magical blast that drained my life points down to 1200. I was on the verge of defeat, but The Pharaoh ended his turn which meant that I could turn the tides in my favour now. I drew a card from my deck, stored it in my hand and began my play. "I'll start things off by playing the Double Summon spell card that I returned to my hand earlier!

The first monster I'll summon onto the field will be my Light Effigy, in Attack Mode! But it won't be staying around for long, because I'll sacrifice it to bring out an even stronger monster, and thanks to its special ability, if I'm tributing for a Light monster, it can be used as two tributes!"

This was it, the time when I would turn thing around. I extracted my monster from my hand, and replaced my Light Effigy with it. "Come on out my Wingweaver!"

A large fairy with long purple hair and yellow robes appeared out onto the battlefield, gracing it with her beauty. She was more than just looks though, she had 2750 attack points to her name which was more than enough to take out either of The Pharaoh's magicians. However, I wasn't satisfied with just that. I had another card that would give her a bit of a boost. "I'll equip her with the Silver Bow and Arrow spell card, which increases her attack by 300 points, making it a total of 3050!"

Everything was set, all I had to do now was go on the offensive. "Now! Wingweaver, attack his Dark Magician Girl!"

Using her new weapon, my fairy took aim at the female magician, and released a silver arrow at her. The attack was too strong for the Dark Magician to endure and was destroyed, sending her to the graveyard and The Pharaoh taking 350 points of damage, bringing his life points down to 1650. After that, I ended my turn and allowed him to start his turn. He drew a card from his deck and smiled. "I'm sorry Tea, but this duel is going to end here."

He stored his newly drawn card in his hand and played another from his hand. "I'll play Emblem of Dragon Destroyer! This card allows me to bring my Buster Blader from my deck to my hand! Then I'll activate, The Cheerful Coffin! Due to this card's effect, I can discard up to 3 monster cards from my hand to the graveyard so I'll send my Buster Blader and my Catapult Turtle to the graveyard."

As I watched him make his move, I began to get confused. Why would he bring his monster to his hand, only to discard it? Knowing The Pharaoh, he probably had some strategy in mind which began to worry me. I could only imagine what he had in store. He only had 2 cards left in his hand. Would one of those be a card that could revive his monsters? If he gets his Catapult Turtle back, he could use it to deal direct damage to my life points and end the duel. Or maybe he was planning on bringing his Buster Blader back to bring out his Dark Paladin and destroy my Wingweaver. Normally it couldn't because of my equip spell card making my Wingweaver stronger than it, but I had a Petit Dragon in my graveyard. Dark Paladin would be able to draw on its strength and become stronger than my fairy!

"Finally, I'll play the spell card: Exchange!"

Exchange? It was a rather odd card for him to play. It's a card that allows each player to trade one card from their hands with each other. I thought he would've done something different, but perhaps he was relying on me for his play. I did have a Monster Reborn in my hand, perhaps he was risking the duel and hoping I would have it.

The holograms disappeared as the battlefield paused for our exchange. The two of us met in the center of the field. I showed him my hand, and as I thought, he took the Monster Reborn card from it. He held up his hand which contained only a single card, but he kept it hidden from me. Normally you would show your opponent your hand, but seeing as I didn't have a choice in the card I would take, it didn't make that much of a difference.

I took the card and began walking back to my side of the battlefield. I peered down to see what the card was and I immediately froze as soon as I saw what it was. My knees began to tremble once more and my hands began to shake. I couldn't believe what I saw. This card in my hand was like none I've ever seen before in my life. This card was pink and holographic; it was neither spell, trap, or monster. It was one of a kind. The image that the card possessed was that of a diamond ring. Its name was "The Ring of Proposal" and its text read "Your opponent wishes for your hand in marriage. If you accept, you win the duel."

I turned around, my mouth wide open from shock and looked at The Pharaoh. I was even more shocked and surprised to find that he was behind me, on one knee. This time, he held a small little box in his hand and inside of it was a diamond engagement ring: the exact same one that was on the card.

"Tea Gardner, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife."

My eyes began to tear up, I couldn't believe this! The moment that I had waited for so long was finally here! "Y-yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

I leapt at him to give him a hug. He returned the embrace while I was sobbing on his shoulders. I was just so happy that I couldn't help myself!

I broke away from his embrace but took his hands instead and smiled at him. "I can't believe it, that you two actually proposed!"

"Oh, no. This wasn't our proposal, just mine. Yugi's going to propose to you too later on."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I do actually plan on writing the Yugi part eventually~ Just not sure when XD I have Owari No Seraph and Miraculous ideas to write but I do plan on it eventually :P I have plans laid out and everything, I swear~


End file.
